


Atem(Yami) X Reader Part 2/3

by LittleMightXO



Series: Anime/Video Game Oneshots and Lemons [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Emotions, Multi, Smut, request, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: Uhm not much to say, this is a little more than smutty...please do enjoy ^_^





	Atem(Yami) X Reader Part 2/3

You admired yourself in the golden trimmed mirror before you. You were given clothing that you could never dream yourself of wearing. You were giving what essentially what most Egyptian belly dancers wore; a bra and skirt with hip accentuation's built directly onto it. They painted colors of a dark red and gold trim. You felt, sexy. You spun then looked at one of the maids asking how it looked and she said "Pharaoh Atem will be very pleased." Her name was Pastel, she was a short lady most likely in her 30's. She did most of the tailoring and designing for the pharaoh's "Favorites." Pastel explained that you were lucky to be in this predicament and most likely be treated better than half the guard. He desired someone to entertain him and seeing as good entertainment was hard to come by, those with raw talent were treated pretty well.

"The pharaoh desires your presence." The captains voice barked through the door. You learned his name was Saltan. You still required an escort where ever you went through the castle. The windows were barred and guards stood at your door. There was no way for escape. You felt like a bird in a cage. You opened the door slowly. The guard looked at you pleasantly. "Well well well.... the gypsy can clean up very nicely." You hissed at him and carried on. Your favorite part was not having to wear strains anymore. You walked down a long hallway as the men whispered ahead of you, looking back every so often. Eyeing you repeatedly. You had no idea what they were talking about but you could probably say you didn't care much. This time instead of entering the giant room where you first encountered Atem, you were lead down a much bigger hallway with people sitting and chatting. Hooting and hollering reflected off of the gold trimmed walls. Frankly you were fascinated by all of the riches. Large pillars seemed to hold up the ceiling that were covered in stories from even before you were born. Blues, yellows and red painted the pictures from the ceiling to the walls. Suddenly the room began to quiet down as you walked by with the guards. All you could hear were the metals on their armor cling together and the chiming of the jewelry hanging from your clothing. "Look at you f/n you're famous." The captain roared. The people whispered among themselves, lacking discretion. Notably you weren't surprised. Again, you were notorious for a lot of things. Everyone acted like you were a rare sight or something and you loathed it. The attention made you irritable, this was not the type of attention you wanted. Saltan was greeted by more of his men and you stood there ineptly.

"Well...Let her in." the pharaoh motioned a hand, guiding you in. This room that was new to you seemed more like a ball room. Naturally the pharaoh was in place at the head of the room. However, instead of him sitting on a regular throne he lounged on a Chaise Longue. (a/n: if you don't know what that is i suggest you look it up lol) Women were surrounding him in outfits that were much more revealing than your own. In fact eighty percent of the women in the room were. Some how this made you feel much better. "Nice of you to join the party dear f/n"

"Its a pleasure." You crossed your arms in a sarcastic manner. Another devilish look etched his lips. "I assume you want me to dance." You stood in a cleared area surrounded by the party of people, of who you assumed to be royals and other wealthy people.

"Haha, Atem! She's beautiful AND smart. How did you find a fine lady like this?" A man who sat near the man laughed. He signaled silence from everyone in the room and stared in your direction.

"f/n, I want you to prove to everyone in this room that you ARE as amazing as all the village men say. That includes myself." A sudden knot tied in your throat.

"I...I..." You stuttered scrambling your brain for any excuse. Clearly stage fright wasn't going to be a viable excuse but you were being put under pressure. The type that wasn't good.

"Are you defying me?" The pharaoh sat up. The entire room cheered and laughed. You quickly apologized and bowed.

There was no bluff your life was 100 percent at risk. A band full of harps, drums and other instruments were ready to play. You insisted on grabbing your own instrument, of course they allowed it. You asked for the tambourine in a woman's hand and she handed it to you with an uneasy smile. "I'll take care of it, I promise." You nodded and took your place in the center of the room again. You took a shaky breath as the men cat called and hooted; awaiting for any movement. You turned to Atem who was taking a drink of what you assumed to be expensive wine out of a gold plated goblet. He nodded with almost a warming smirk. You took another deep breathe as you closed your eyes. You never had issues dancing before.But before then you were always happy, with your family, friends a lover or even by yourself. All you had to do was put yourself in one of those happy places. So low and behold you began your dance.

The tambourine tapped against your slender thigh, beginning a slow tempo. You began to sing a lullaby your mother sang to you as a child. Harps began to twine following your rhythm. Your voice began to chime as your movements picked up a little faster. You spun looking at the crowd. Catching Atem's glimpse his eyes had widen with such wonder, you felt strange. It influenced you to dance harder.

-ATEM'S POV-

I was marveled by her talent. So her movement was like the rumors would speak. Her body alone was a piece of art but when She danced she danced with such power; I felt my heart become struck. Her voice sung melodies that only an entity could make. F/n has so much emotion in her frolicking that she brought this entire court room into silence. She spun with pride. Her e/c eyes sparkled catching mine with hers, she smiled with such glory. This may have been the best decision I've ever made.

I rose my hand to stop the commotion. She stopped as a tear ran down her cheek. "F/n please... come sit next to me." With a snap of my fingers my men brought her a suiting chair. I sent off the women next to me and f/n meekly walked over and sat.

-NORMAL POV-

You were given a thick cushion to sit on. You took the offer and stood back up and placed the item under you. You had the pharaoh on one side of you and a small table on the other side piled with fruit and expensive drinks. Mostly wine and beers. "Feed me" You turned your head with a surprised look. The mans violet eyes caught yours, you felt your face get warm. "I said feed me," He then pointed to the bowl of grapes. You found it strange that he was so powerful he had people feed him. You nearly laughed. But you valued life so you simply bit you tongue and complied. Holding the stem of a heap of grapes the man took a grape one at a time. Neither of the two of you spoke and you just sat there literally doing nothing but serve the man for the rest of the night. He had you poor his drinks and fawn over him and to your surprise at one point he had pulled you into his lap. You felt slightly violated. However not nearly as terrible as being forced to entertain one the old fat perverted men. You slightly enjoyed observing the party. Of course you felt bad for the women who would get spanked by the men and tongues forced down their throats. At one point a women nearly got beat to death. Good thing Atem has slight compassion.

It was most likely nearing three in the morning when the guests finally left. Even though they were all wealthy they still bowed to the man in their drunken stooper. Many were drunk enough to offer compliments for you exquisite dancing.

"Walk me to my room." You quietly did so. Again the two of you fell into a silence. Then the man spoke up. "You haven't even thanked me."

'why would I? You're holding me against my will.' "Thank you.. for letting me live..." All he did was smile. It was simple though; it wasn't cocky or even evil. It was like he was a completely different man. It wasn't a far walk from Atem's room. Two women opened the doors welcoming him back. The room was incredible. Your eyes widened in aw. He had nearly everything anyone could need in one room. But what blew you away were the colors that were trimmed with,,, you guessed it more gold. How could someone be so bloody rich. You jumped when the doors were closed behind you. "Why won't you make yourself comfortable?" There was that devilish smile of his again. Something about it drove you crazy. As you sat on one of the couches the man disappeared through another set of doors. You heard him talking hearing another woman's voice. You decided to get a little snoopy. You tip toed to the doors and pressed your ear up against it.

"Oh but Atem, you know you want this. We've been waiting for you all night long and now you're kicking us out?" A woman's voice whispered.

"Yes, that's right."

"Well how is that criminal going to react when she finds out you bring different women into your room every single night!" You heard metal hit the door.

"She isn't like any of you whores! Now settled down and leave willingly or ill drag you out myself. Now get dressed, do not expect to come back to my quarters. " You heard foot steps walking back towards the door. You took a leap to the closest couch and laid there nonchalantly. It was just the other women that were in there. There were three women in long robes. Cursing the man's name. They were so beautiful. Long hair and such beautifully done make up. "What the hell are YOU looking at?" They glared at you before leaving the room.

"Fucking women.." he sighed walking out in literally just a robe. It exposed much of his muscular chest, only covering his other parts. "Please go ahead and get comfortable I want you to stay the night."

"I.. uhm.. you mean just to sleep right?" You looked at him sheepishly.

"Well yes. Unless you want to do more than just sleep." His voice went from normal to a little more fervidly. He winked at you then poured a glass of water. "If I wanted to get laid I could have simply forced you into bed or wouldn't have kicked those women out." He continued as he sat down across from you. "I actually want to pick your brain." Confused you blinked at him. Why would he want to pick YOUR brain.

"But why?" You spoke sitting up. You yawned out of exhaustion. This work was a huge pain.

"Can't a man be curious?" Atem smiled. His velvet voice combined with his smile left you charmed. To anyone's amazement it was still rare to see such genuine attitude from him. "Perhaps it can wait, it is very late and I'm extremely tired." You stood up and headed towards his bedroom. "You may leave to your own room, but I expect you to escort me from now own." You bowed out to him. When you exited his room the halls were completely empty. This would most likely be the most opportune time to escape. However something over came you, something was put off to the back of your mind. You wanted to stay. And why shouldn't you? There was no reason for you to go back where you came from.

For the next few months you kept the pharaoh company. You served directly under him. You did all of the easy stuff, specifically spending time with him. He wasn't kidding when he wanted you specifically escorting him everywhere he went. Of course the man would freak out on you whenever you tried to protest, which scared you for the most part. Every waking day you spent by his side. The bond between the two of you escalated quite a bit. Yet, no matter how well you two bonded it still seemed he was holding back something.

It was about lunch time when you had free time. Atem had important meetings with council so he gave you time for yourself. There was someone you wanted to wonder off to go see. "F/n are you sure you want to go down there?" Pastel walked with you down a few flights of stairs to the dungeon burred under the castle.

"Yes, there was a woman who gave me a few kind words. I want to some how repay her." You held a basket full of items you snagged from the kitchen and stuff from your personal belongings. Mostly food and a blanket, tokens of your gratitude. You stopped at the sealed doors waiting for the guards to let you in. "Thank you, I can handle myself from here." The large door slammed behind you and you took a deep breathe. Most of the prisoners seemed sick and homely you never realized how bad it really was down here. Finally you stopped at the cell you were held captive.

"Well, I'm shocked you're still alive." The withered woman chuckled open her eyes. You knelt down and sat on the ground from the other side of the bars.

"Yes. I wanted to thank you. I've been busy, I finally have the afternoon off. I brought you somethings, in thanks for your kind words." You opened the basket and pulled out a wool blanket a couple of small loafs of bread, fruit and wine.

"Well, my word. It turns out Karma really has repaid its dues." She smiled and crawled towards you. She began to scarf down the food, like she hasn't eaten in days. You both sat in silence until you preached a question that has been on your mind for a while.

"There isn't two Atems, are there?" She stopped her eating and washed down the food with the wine. The burning liquid dropping down her throat.

"No, of course not. Why do you ask." Her dry throat cleared up.

"Well, he rarely lets me leave his side. He is usually kind to me, and I've learned much about him. We also do lots of stuff together, like travel to the markets and go watch plays. He buys me lots of things too... its like im almost royalty. However every time I try and go under his shell he hits me and locks me in my room like I've done something wrong." Sadness ratified your face. The two of you spent most of the day together. Feelings for him began to draw greater and greater. Every time he looked at you, your heart would stopped. His charming eyes and voice swept you away.

"Well....Sounds like you have a love struck pharaoh on your hands." She sat back down casually, leaning against the a wall. "I mean, he doesn't want to feel that way and definitely won't admit his true intentions. He has a huge weakness for beautiful woman. Women who are unique in their own ways, and the ones that are hard to get. There once was a woman in his life that took his heart with her. A priestess to be exact. Beauty that could barely be defined. Her hair was as black as the night.Locks that flowed long down by her feet. Her eyes as blue as a cloudless sky and the shapely body of a goddess with a heart made of gold. Women envied her looks and she turned heads every where she went. But specifically, she had stolen the love of Pharaoh Atem. She spent every waking day with him. Eventually they were to be wed. Unfortunately she realized what that meant, and she was a too much a free spirit to be locked down to one man for the rest of her life and she ran away. No one has heard of her since. I bet to this day, she regrets what she did." The withered woman sighed looking in you direction. "Come to think of it... You're much like her."

"Miss f/n, pharaoh wants to see you." Pastel's voice interrupted the conversation. You were take back by her story and those words. It began to make sense. The pharaoh began to fall in love, and you were being punished for it.

TIME SKIP - ATEM'S POV

I paced back and forth, in my sitting room waiting for the company of my beloved. She kept me good company and perhaps she will ease my heart. I heard a quiet knock through the door. "Please, come in." There she was, the woman of my dreams.

"Lord, you asked for me?" She spoke. The Gods must have made her just for me. She was perfect in every single way. She sat me down and began to ask me why I was so frantic. I began to explain to her what had happened at the meeting.

Her face furrowed, and that lovely glow disappeared from her eyes. I explain to her that I was to be wed to a lords eldest daughter to tie our kingdoms together. Turns out that there was a rumored war to break out and this alliance would save my kingdom. So my council claims. I explained that I wanted no part of it. I sighed and sunk into the cushion. She tensed up and I heard her struggle forced down her tears. I closed my eyes as I grasped her hand. "F/N, I do not want to do this."

I suddenly felt the weight from her side of the couch lift. She blew out a couple lamps scattered through the room and she began to dance. I saw only her silhouette. When she danced, it was calming. Except this time it seemed a little more personal.

NORMAL POV

Usually you would dance just for him. It was normal. However this time was different. Not only were you hiding the distress of your heart being broken but that you wanted him to be yours. Even if it meant you were only his mistress.

You twirled and moved your hips making your way closer to him. You pulled to the coffee table out of the way and danced sexy and graceful movements. You felt hungry eyes follow you. You stopped in front of the man and you felt him pull you in, into a sloppy kiss. His need pulled you in and you straddled him. Feeling his harden member under you, you skillfully grind your hips against him causing moans slip from his throat. His lips were so soft and you couldn't get enough of him. His shaking hands held you at the small of your back and another oon the back of your neck. Holding the heated kiss. The man stood up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. For a man who didn't do much he carried you with ease.

He threw you on his bed, you nearly sunk into the soft blankets. He mounted you as he began pulling off his layered clothing leaving him in his undergarments. His kisses trailed down your neck causing small sensations on the tender skin, earning him small moans. He smiled against the smooth skin on your stomach. Looking up his violet eyes stared into you e/c eyes. It felt like the first time the two of you made eye contact, bringing you back to where it all started. Atem then made his way back up. Pulling your hair behind your ear he began to whisper. "You have no Idea how long I've waited to have you f/n. The moment I laid my eyes on you... I've desired to make you mine." Blush tinted both of your faces and you wanted him just as bad, The world no longer existed. The politics, the arraignment the fact you were a normal commoner. Those things completely disappeared. The spark that ignited between you both burned into a flame. And as that flame burned you began to undress. You felt the silk cloth be pulled off of you causing you to shiver under his cold hands. The man stared at your body, amazed. You looked away embarrassed but he caress your face. "Do not look away from me. You are beautiful in every way. I want to make you mine." He pulled off the rest of the clothing and placed himself by your entrance. He went down for one more kiss.

"Please, take me Atem." The first time you broke the boundary of actually calling him by his name but it only made him want you more. You didn't notice how large his cock was until you felt your walls spreading apart. The hardest part being you weren't a virgin but you may as well have been. Tears crept your eyes wincing at his size.

"Do you want me to stop." You shook your head and assured him to keep going. He began to thrust slowly as you adjusted, letting a 'whoosh' of pleasure wash over you. Sending you onto a different 'high'. "God f/n you're so damn tight." Atem's lewd words only made your face bright. As you adjusted to his size the thrusts began to pick up. You have never had sex this phenomenal and it already just begun. Your hands laced through his hair almost tugging in such pleasure. Deep grunts escaped his throat keeping his steady pace. "Oh god...Fuck me harder!" You screamed and Atem gladly obliged. He picked up to inhumanly paces. He held you up by you lower back as he hit your G-spot causing your eyes to roll back. Intense pleasures overwhelmed your body. You quivered as Atem spilled his seed into you. You both laid in place riding out the ecstasy.

Taking a couple of breaths Atem laid next to you. You stared at the ceiling, your mind completely blown by what just happened. Much anticipation released in one moment... And you felt great.

THE NEXT DAY

You woke up with the pharaoh having you wrapped in his arms. He was warm and you felt safe. You wanted the moment last forever. Forever... Your eyes widened. What did you do? Who were you kidding? This was only a one time thing. You left yourself completely vulnerable and leaving yourself to get hurt. Quietly you snuck out from his grasp and got dressed. You looked back at the peaceful man then made your way back to your room.

With your heart wide open and officially vulnerable. What were you going to do?


End file.
